


The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by ziam_palik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shotgunning, Top!Zayn, smoking!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziam_palik/pseuds/ziam_palik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's picked up a new habit that Zayn finds irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste That Your Lips Allow

"When did you start smoking?" 

Liam bites down on his lip as he pulls the cigarette from between his lips, his cheeks flushing slightly as he glances over at Zayn. He lifts his shoulder up in a half shrug and twists the filter with his fingers, before bringing it back to his mouth to take a drag, breathing in the smoke and feeling the familiar burn in his lungs before exhaling, the smoke curling around his lips. 

(You see, he doesn't want to admit the reason he started smoking, worried Zayn might think he's foolish.)

"Just kind of uhm, picked it up, I don't know," he mumbles quietly, his heart rate starting to pick up slightly, because he can feel the olive skinned boy's gaze on him, burning through his skin and boring straight into his very soul. He was shit at keeping things from Zayn, because all it took was that deep penetrating stare to bring the truth bubbling past his lips.

(Not that he needed to, because Zayn seemed to always just know, without him having to say a word.)

He doesn't even see it coming, he's so caught up in trying to hide from that soul stripping stare that he didn't hear Zayn coming up to him, but suddenly the smaller boy was plucking the cigarette from his mouth and dropping down into his lap, taking a slow drag while his eyes stay fixed on Liam. He can't look away, his gaze fixated on the way his lips mold around the cigarette, how he breathes it in and the elegant way he exhales, the smoke flowing from his lips so beautifully, he looks like a piece of fucking art. 

His cock twitches inside of his jeans, and a soft whimper sounds from the back of his throat, and god, he can't handle this. He can't handle the heat that's radiating between their hips, or how his fingers are just itching to feel his skin. He worries for a brief second about the other boys waking up and finding them like this, but then Zayn is taking another drag and instead of exhaling, he's leaning in and pressing his lips to Liam's. 

The rest of the world fades away as the smoke is breathed into his mouth, taking the sweet smoke graciously and this, this is why he started with the smoking to begin with.

 _Zayn_.

He wanted to taste him even when he couldn't feel his lips against his own, and this was the only way he knew. It didn't quite add up though, because it missed the natural sweetness that was entirely Zayn. His hands are shaky as they reach up and cup his face, fingertips cold as they press into the other boy's heated skin, and fuck, it feel like goddamn fire. 

The kiss is broken for a second, Liam exhaling the smoke in a way that wasn't nearly as elegant as Zayn, but he just needed it gone because the desire to lick into that boy's mouth is so intense, he feels like he might implode if he doesn't. Zayn is already one step ahead of him though, and the second the last of the smoke passes through his lips, Zayn is right there, biting at his bottom lip and pressing his tongue against the seam, seeking entrance into his mouth and he's all to eager to give it to him. 

He groans, his hands dropping from his face and settling on his hips, curling in tightly to keep him close, as if he's scared at any second he might float away, or that this was all some kind of dream. 

(Then again, he always felt like that when he was kissing Zayn, it was so easy to mistake the feel of those lips and the burning of his touch as something dreams were made of, because God, they were. They so fucking were.)

Zayn's tongue is slow and full of purpose, tracing the length of Liam's tongue before flicking across the roof of his mouth, tracing every ridge before grazing against the inside of his cheek, making him shiver and roll his hips up off the couch, pressing them hard against Zayn, because fuck he's so goddamn hard and it hurts. Needing him this bad, it's fucking torture. 

Zayn knows what he needs though, he always does, and he pulls away slowly, letting his small pink tongue drag across his full lips before standing up, his fingers fumbling with the zipper of his black jeans and Liam can't tear his eyes away, licking his lips before he knows what's coming. (No pun intended) 

He leans forward and curls his fingers into the waistband of Zayn's jeans, tugging them and his boxer briefs down in one quick motion, letting them pool around his knees. He dips his head in as he feels the other male's fingers comb through his hair, before grabbing a fistful and tugging him closer. He presses a hot open mouthed kiss to his hipbone before dragging his lips across his skin to where his cock hangs heavily between his thighs. 

His tongue is light as it drags up the length of his cock, and he can hear Zayn gasping from the barely there stimulation, and then he's growling because he needs more and Liam is being such a tease right now, but he knows it brings out that best in Zayn, and well, they wouldn't have it any other way. 

He's growing impatient, Liam knows from the way his muscles tense and his grip on his hair tightens, and he's probably seconds away from forcing his cock between his lips and fucking his face into oblivion. So, he peers up at him through his lashes as he parts his lips, Zayn's cock resting against his bottom one, and he waits. Waits for him to take control, because it's so hot when Zayn does, he gets this fierce look in his eyes and his features twist with a seriousness that could only be described as deadly. 

Zayn slams his hips forward and Liam tightens his lips around him when he does, hollowing his cheeks slightly as he hits the back of his throat, ripping a slight gagging sound from the back of his throat, but he quickly gets it under control, relaxing the tense muscles, giving Zayn the leeway to slip further inside of him, until he's buried so deep his nose is pressing into that soft tuft of black hair. He breathes him in, his cock throbbing at this point, because everything is Zayn, he's invading his senses completely and nothing else matters. Nothing else could ever matter. 

His hips begin to rock back and forth, and he's slow at first, but he starts to build a steady rhythm and as he does, his hips gain speed, and before he can wrap his head around it, he's fucking into his mouth brutally, and he can't tear his eyes away from the sight above him. He's pure power and raw sexuality, and it's so fucking beautiful, and this, this is one of the many reasons he's so in love with this boy. 

He drags his nails down the front of Zayn's thighs, before slipping his hands behind them, cupping just beneath his small, round ass, giving himself some sort of leverage. He presses his tongue flush against the underside of his cock, tilting his head back slightly to give him a better angle to go as deep as he can, hitting the back of Liam's throat with each thrust. Just as he can feel Zayn getting close, he's pulling away and Liam is making soft sounds of disappointment, because he wasn't done, he needed to taste him. Zayn has other things in mind though. 

"Get on your knees, babe..."

Liam starts moving instantly, and he knows that this means, and fuck, he can't get his clothes off fast enough, and then he's pressing his knees into the couch cushion, bending over slightly as he grips the back of it, his legs shifting apart as he pushes his ass out slightly, giving Zayn a good view, because he knew it's what he wants. 

Zan's hands are hot against his skin as they smooth over his ass, kneading and grabbing, pulling his cheeks apart to expose that tight pink hole. He has to bite into his arm to keep from crying out as he feels his tongue drag across his sensitive pucker, the muscle twitching against him, and Jesus, he can't fucking breathe because it feels so good, and it's not nearly enough at the same time. 

His tongue pushes inside of him slowly, the tip curling and rubbing against his walls and his mind goes fuzzy, vision growing black and he's shaking, he's shaking so fucking hard and he's trying not to scream because of the other boys asleep just a few short feet away in their bunks. He pushes his ass back against the wet muscle, encouraging him to go deeper, and he does, just a bit, and his tongue feels just like heaven. 

He pulls out and presses his lips to his hole, sealing them around the sensitive ridges and he begins to suck, Liam's teeth sinking into his arm so deep he can taste blood, and he's muffling cries of pleasure against his own skin, and it's all he can do. His fingers grip the couch so tightly, his knuckles turn white, and the tips are going numb from the lack of blood, but he doesn't care, this is what he needs. 

It doesn't take long for Zayn to need more too, and he misses the feel of his tongue, but then he's rewarded with the feel of his tip pressing against him, slick with precum and spit and without anymore prep than his tongue, he starts to push inside of him. He goes slow, because he doesn't want to hurt Liam, but he doesn't want Liam to feel anything other than him. He takes it so graciously, because it's what he wants too. He embraces the stinging pain as his body stretches around his thick cock, which only serves to make him harder. (If that was even possible.) 

He feels his thighs press against his ass, and he's buried so deep inside of him, his lungs are burning from the breath he had been holding, but then he lets go, and as he does, his body relaxes, and that's all Zayn needs. He starts to rock his hips, quickly building memento and fucking into him with a speed that rattled Liam's entire body. The sound of their skin smacking together fills the small space, and he knows if they're not careful they'll wake the other's, but at this point, he's too blissed out to actually care. (Hell, it wouldn't be the first time.) 

His cock is rutting against the back of the couch, giving him enough stimulation to keep him from throbbing painfully, and there's a damp spot from the precum leaking from his cock, but he can't be arsed to care, because god, it feels so fucking good. Zayn's lips are pressing to the back of his neck softly, which is so goddamn deceptive, because a second later his teeth are sinking into his flesh, delivering the sensation of sharp pain, that only adds to his pleasure. 

Zayn's hips stutter as he reaches around to wrap his fingers around Liam's cock, kissing across his shoulders as he starts to pump his hand over him, giving him exactly what he needs, because he wants to make him come, he wants to feel his body clench around him, watch his skin flush as he soars high from his orgasm, and it won't take long, because he's so close already. 

Liam groans softly, pressing his forehead to the couch as he gets lost in the pleasure that's consuming his body, Zayn's hips gaining some of their rhythm back, but he's not fucking him nearly as fast he was moments ago, but it's still so good. It only takes a few more strokes and then he's crying out Zayn's name, body trembling as he comes in his hand, some of it shooting against the back of the couch. His ass clenches tightly around Zayn's cock and after a few more thrusts he's tumbling over the edge behind Liam, coming deep inside of him. 

His hips are moving slow and jerky, and Liam is panting hard, soaring through his orgasmic high, and it's so fucking perfect. The way Zayn's body slumps against him, his chest curving along his muscular back, and they just fit so well. 

"I reckon I shoulda started smoking sooner." 

He can feel Zayn smiling against into his skin, and he let's out a breathless laugh, (which is really more of a giggle than anything). 

"Yeah....yeah you shoulda." 

He presses his hips back against him, and it earns him a deep grunt from Zayn, and then he's pulling out slowly, his cock dragging against his walls in a way that could only be described as agonizing, whimpers bubbling past his lips and earning him a kiss from Zayn, his lips pressing to the dimples just above his ass, followed by a soft smack to his left cheek. 

He feels Zayn's hands on his hips, pulling on him, urging him up to his feet and he complies so easily, even if his legs feel shaky at first. His hands run up his sides until his small arms are wrapped around his middle, and he just holds him for a moment, and it makes Liam's heart squeeze painfully inside of his chest. 

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" 

Liam nods and turns around in his arms, pressing his lips to his forehead so gently, a kiss that's tender and full of affection and it earns him a warm smile from the gorgeous boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> After the Liam pictures floating around last night with the cigarette, and well, a post about him smoking because it reminds him of Zayn's taste, I had to write this one up. I hope you all liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
